vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Tuckermannopsis
}} Name Tuckermannopsis Gyeln., 1933 Family: Parmeliaceae Type species: Tuckermannopsis ciliaris (Ach.) Gyeln., 1933 References * (1933) Lichenes varii novi criticique. - Acta Fauna et Flora Univ. Bucuresti\Acta pro Fauna et Flora Univ. Bucuresti, Ser. II: Botanica 1 (5-6): 3-10. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26918 * (2001) Tuckermannopsis (pp. 691-697) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22465 http://lichen.com/book.html * (1987) A fifth checklist of the lichen-forming, lichenicolous and allied fungi of the continental United States and Canada. - The Bryologist 90(2): 77-173. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=4699 * (1973) Chemical and taxonomic studies on some corticolous members of the lichen genus Cetraria in western North America. - Mycologia 65: 602-613. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=5201 * (2004) Tuckermannopsis (pp. 546-548) In: Nash III, T.H.; Ryan, B.D.; Diederich, P.; Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 2. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 742 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=25972 * (1999) Tuckermannopsis Gyelnik (pp. 202-204) In The Macrolichens In West Virginia, 231 pages, 26 plates. (Published by D. Flenniken, 2273 Blachleyville Rd, Wooster, Ohio 44691) * (2007) Tuckermannopsis Gyeln., 1933 (pp. 474-477) In, The Macrolichens of New England. - Memoirs of the New York Botanical Garden No. 96. New York Botanical Garden Press, Bronx, New York. 584 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=30032 * (1992) Evolution and phylogeny of cetrarioid lichens. - Plant Systematics and Evolution 183: 113-160. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=9607 * (1993) The lichen genera Arctocetraria, Cetraria, and Cetrariella (Parmeliaceae) and their presumed evolutionary affinities. - The Bryologist 96(3): 394-404. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=9608 * (2001) Delimitation of the lichen genus Tuckermannopsis Gyeln. (Ascomycotina Parmeliaceae) based on morphology and DNA sequences. - In: McCarthy, P.M.; Kantvilas, G. and Louwhoff, S.H.J.J. (eds.): Lichenological Contributions in Honour of Jack Elix. Bibliotheca Lichenologica, J. Cramer, Berlin, Stuttgart, pp. 193-209. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=22228 * (1991) Japanese species and genera of the Parmeliaceae. - Journal of Japanese Botany 66(3): 152-159. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=10704 * (1980) Studies on the cetrarioid lichens in Parmeliaceae of East Asia (I). - Quarterly Journal of the Taiwan Museum 33: 215-229. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=10867 * and (2006) New insights into classification and evolution of the Lecanoromycetes (Pezizomycotina, Ascomycota) from phylogenetic analyses of three ribosomal RNA- and two protein-coding genes. - Mycologia 98(6): 1088-1103. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=29011 PDF * (1999) Tuckermannopsis Gyeln. (p. 195-197) In, A color guidebook to common Rocky Mountain lichens. M.L. Bean Life Science Museum of Brigham Young University Publisher, 242 pp. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=21417 * (1998) Phylogenetic relationships of some cetrarioid species in British Columbia with notes on Tuckermannopsis [Monede tsetrarioidsete liikide fülogeneetilised seosed Briti Kolumbias, rohuasetusega perekonnale Tuckermannopsis.]. - Folia Cryptogamica Estonica 32: 113-122. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18404 * (2002) Phylogeny of cetrarioid lichens (Parmeliaceae) inferred from ITS and -tubulin sequences, morphology, anatomy and secondary chemistry. - Mycological Progress 1'(4): 335-354. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=24152 * (2004) Biogeography of the lichen family Parmeliaceae in the Nordic countries with taxonomic remarks. - ''Symbolae Botanicae Upsalienses '''34(1): 429-452. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26850 * (2003) Tuckermannopsis Gyelnik (pp. 233-234) In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=24161 * (1992) Lichens collected on the Arctic excursion of the 9th International Botanical Congress (Montreal) in 1959. - The Bryologist 95(4): 392-405. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=18451 * Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi